


Vulnerable

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: “Are you still tired?” Kravitz slides one palm over her belly, pulling her closer to his chest.“No.”“You can't ignore the world forever, then.” He chuckles. “Want to find Taako? I'm sure he's being just as much of a dipshit.”“Mnph. As if you aren't also a dipshit.”“True.”





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/gifts).



Kravitz wakes up on the couch, wrapped around Lucretia. It's still dark outside, the only light coming from the porch lamp outside, filtering in through the window. Her breathing is gentle and pleasing to his ears, the way her body moves in and out. He settles his face in her neck, wondering where Taako got off to. He had been working on “school shit”, cross-legged on the floor, last they had talked.

He's immeasurably glad that they had moved in together. Taako is slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with the arrangement, and slowly rebuilding his relationship with Lucretia. Lucretia, meanwhile, is getting her land legs back, so to speak, and getting used to immortality.

Kravitz leans his head forward and kisses her ear. She's been working herself very hard lately – thankfully not as hard as she had a few decades ago, when she was trying to ignore her issues as much as possible – and she fell asleep alone on the couch. Kravitz knows Lucretia well enough to know that she sleeps better with company, and climbed in with her. It's a big couch.

It's better, of course, when Taako can take Lucretia-cuddling duty, because Taako's warm and alive. But Taako's been having a hard week, emotionally speaking, and he had work to do.

“Mngh.” Lucretia shifts. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you still tired?” Kravitz slides one palm over her belly, pulling her closer to his chest.

“No.”

“You can't ignore the world forever, then.” He chuckles. “Want to find Taako? I'm sure he's being just as much of a dipshit.”

“Mnph. As if you aren't also a dipshit.”

“True.” Kravitz sits up and Lucretia whines again. The clock says it's three in the morning. Wonderful. Taako's probably in bed, then. Even dipshit-flavored insomniac elves have to go to sleep before it's too early. “I'm going to go see what he's up to.”

“Noooooo...” Kravitz climbs over Lucretia's legs and she grabs his sleeve.

He chuckles. “you can languish on the couch. Never said you couldn't.”

Lucretia sits up, straightening her shirt as she goes. “No, I'm coming.”

They walk towards Kravitz and Taako's room. Kravitz knocks on the door. “Ngh!!” comes from inside.

“You two are too similar,” Kravitz notes. Lucretia slaps his shoulder with no real force. “I'm coming in,” he calls in Taako's general direction, opening the door.

Taako is lying face down on the bed, shirtless. His face is buried in a pillow. He's wearing a knee length, cinnamon-colored skirt that Kravitz remembers picking out one year in Neverwinter. He remembers spying it on a shelf, and immediately thinking of Taako. “I need this in Taako's size,” he had said. “When's his birthday?”

Lucretia had laughed, fixing her bag on her shoulder as she told him. She was –  _ is _ – dazzling.

It's a little rumpled from the way Taako is lying, but it still looks gorgeous on him. They had to persuade Davenport to let out the hem about three years ago when Taako finally,  _ finally _ regained the weight he had lost during his twelve years alone. Because of the way the pleats lay, though, the seam was very easy to hide. Kravitz must say, he appreciates how much healthier Taako looks now.

“Are you feeling alright, babe?”

“It's three in the fuuuhking morning.”

“Yes. Usually you're still sitting up reading at this time of night, Taako.” Kravitz opens the door the rest of the way. “You've been having a hard week, too.” He tries to keep his voice soft.

Taako sighs. It's a deep, sad sound.

“Do you want a back massage, honey?” Lucretia asks, pushing under Kravitz's arm – a feat, since she's taller than him by a reasonable amount.

“Yes,” Taako says. He wriggles his ass. Lucretia chuckles and crosses the room in a few great strides. Kravitz feels helpless, but Lucretia turns and smiles at him.

“Kravitz, babe, could you get some tea? And maybe one of those rice bags.”

Kravitz nods and hurries from the room, putting the kettle on and warming up a rice bag in the microwave. (It's just an old leg of a pair of bluejeans filled with uncooked rice, but it holds heat amazingly well.) He sets out the cups on a tray, the sound of them clinking together overwhelming the silence in sharp points. The microwave beeps, and the kettle hisses, and a long, blissed-out moan comes from the bedroom. He smiles to himself, picking up the tray and heading back out.

Lucretia's fingers work wonderful little circles in Taako's back. He looks so much more relaxed now, his ears less droopy-sad and more just relaxed. Kravitz puts the tea down on the bedside table and grabs his own cup off it.

Lucretia grabs the rice bag and drapes it over Taako's back, which elicits another moan from him. She grabs a tea and slides off Taako's back. Kravitz walks around the bed and sits down next to Lucretia. The bed dips under his weight. She makes a noise when she almost spills her tea.

Lucretia runs a finger down Taako's ear. Kravitz leans back against the headboard, wishing he could get a backrub himself. He's happy to just enjoy the company of his partners, though. They're all ridiculously busy lately, and it feels good to just have this for once.

“Did you make tea? I smell tea,” comes Taako's muffled voice from the pillow.

“Kravitz made tea,” Lucretia says.

“Sweet.” Taako sits up, the rice bag sliding off his back and landing on Lucretia's leg. She throws it at Kravitz's lap and he yelps – it's still much warmer than his normal body temperature. Taako grabs a tea and sips it. The skirt has gotten all twisted around his thighs.

“So did you two chucklefucks just cuddle on the couch all evening?” Taako asks, crossing his legs. He pours the last of his tea down his throat and sets it on the bedside table with a loud thunk.

“Yes,” Kravitz says, finishing his own tea.

“I was thinking it might be nice to get some more of that,” Lucretia slides down the bed and pours the last of the tea in her cup into her mouth while horizontal. Her own skirt rucks up her legs, and she doesn't bother to fix it. “I don't know if I could fall back asleep, though.”

“You wanna have sex?” Taako takes the proffered teacup from Lucretia's grasp.

“Tactless.”

“Tactless, says the inventor of the phrases 'smut juice' and 'special sauce'. As if anyone could be more tactless than that.”

Kravitz laughs.

“So  _ do _ you wanna have sex?”

“….Yeah.”

“Kraaaavitz?” Taako leans over Lucretia, a hand settling on her bare inner thigh.

Kravitz coughs to stop laughing. “Yes.”

Lucretia kisses Taako's ear, which folds a little under the pressure. Taako fixes his skirt with the hand not preoccupied exploring her thigh.

Kravitz leans around Lucretia and puts a hand back on her belly, pulling himself closer and enjoying the warmth of her skin. A warmth settles in his abdomen.

Taako sits up and turns around, throwing one leg over Lucretia's and straddling her lap. The pleats of the skirt drape between his legs and do nothing to hide his growing erection. Lucretia slides her arms up his thighs, watching the fabric crumple. She sits up a little more, on her elbows, and Kravitz slips in behind her, giving her something to lean on.

It's the best position, really, because he can reach every inch of her skin from here. He decides to rub little circles in her shoulders. The straps of her bra are getting the way a little, though.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Kravitz asks Lucretia, reaching back down for the hem. Lucretia lifts her arms. He takes that as an invitation to pull it over her head, then slides the straps of her bra down and goes back to work, working at the knots in her muscles.

“Mh, that's really nice, Kravitz,” Lucretia says, arching her shoulders into his hands and then relaxing under his ministrations. Just for a moment, her ass presses against Kravitz's groin, and a little wave of sensation sweeps through him.

Taako reaches around Lucretia and unfastens her bra, and then fumbles blindly for Kravitz's waistcoat. His fingers find the buttons, popping them undone one by one. Kravitz slides his now-pinned hands off Lucretia's back and in between the press of their bodies. The body temperature between them isn't as extreme as it had felt earlier that evening, but they still feel warm to him.

Hands don’t bother him as much as they used to, thank goodness. The hunger had done a number on Kravitz, but the knowledge that he’s safe, that he’s in company, has let him reassociate touch with something positive. 

Kravitz slips his hands back towards Lucretia's shoulders, sliding her bra off her arms and tugging it out from between them. Taako undoes his tie in one smooth motion, throwing it on top of the bra. He can feel Taako's fingers brush his bare chest as he undoes each of the smooth black buttons of his shirt. He nuzzles Lucretia's neck. Her hands are working, somewhere, presumably Taako's back. The muscles in her upper arms shift under his hands.

Taako sits back a little, giving Kravitz room to take off his suit jacket, waistcoat and button down in two quick motions. It's much less awkward when all three of them are shirtless.

Lucretia slides her hand between Taako's legs and runs her fingers over the curve of his erection. He ruts against her, gasping in surprise.

“No, no-- hold on, I have plans, babe,” Taako says, and then he sits back and climbs off Lucretia's legs, nudging the two of them away from the headboard. “Krav hasn't gotten a backrub yet, yeah?”

Kravitz tenses in anticipation. 

“True,” Lucretia observes. “I think I want him to keep giving me a massage, though, if you know what I mean.”

“Fine by me,” Taako says. Kravitz's head spins. Taako presses his erection into his back, and his own dick throbs. Then Taako's cold fingers find the muscles in his upper back and start working them loose.

Kravitz moans. Lucretia shimmies forward and he puts his hands on her breasts, cupping them in his hands, rolling fingers over the nipples. She sighs. He works his hands down her ribcage, over her stomach, and pauses at the edge of her skirt. He doesn't bother unfastening it, just slides his hands down to the bottom hem and up her thighs the way Taako had, running his fingers along the edges of her panties. Taako rubs his fingers into a particularly tense spot in his back and Kravitz relaxes even more.

Kravitz finds Lucretia's clit through her underwear and runs a finger over it. He enjoys the way Lucretia's breath catches in her throat and rubs her again. She ruts a little into his hand, and he cups her groin with his palm.

“Hot diggity shit,” Lucretia hisses. Taako runs a finger down Kravitz's backbone and his cock twitches needily in his too-tight pants.

“Do you want my dick in you?” Taako purrs in Kravitz's ear, grabbing the edge of his cartiledge between two fingers and pulling it back.

“Fucking hell, Taako.”

“Is that a yeeeesss?” Taako's other palm finds the bulge in Kravitz's trousers.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kravitz pants. He grinds his palm into Lucretia's groin and all of a sudden her hands are gripping his shoulders, fingers tight hot points of sensation.

“You want to do the honors, Lucy?” Taako asks. Lucretia smiles – it's that wry, sassy smile he always misses till he's looking at it – and then leans forward, unfastening his belt. Her fingers slide along his waistband for a moment, making him squirm, and then she pops the button on his trousers and unzips the fly, slow and careless. Taako's fingers find their way under his waistband too, toying with the edge of his underwear. “Sit up, bone boy. Pants are coming off.”

Kravitz kneels so Taako can slide his pants and boxers down his legs. Lucretia's hands land on his thighs, a long, thin finger teasing along the edge of his hip bone. He feels his dick twitch, now fully visible, and watches Lucretia's smile widen. She fingers it, smug when Kravitz shudders, sucking in a breath.

“Hey, is there any way to keep bone boy's hands on me while you fuck him, Taako?” Lucretia asks.

“Why don't you use mage hand?” Taako asks. “I'll make sure he's got a  _ good _ view.” Kravitz can feel Taako's hands fondling his ass, a single thumb brushing over his hole and –  _ oh _ . “Hands and knees, babe,” Taako purrs, for good measure. Kravitz isn't sure he could have held himself upright much longer anyway, at the rate these two are going. He lowers himself onto his elbows as gracefully as he can, and, wow, he really does have a good view of Lucretia's panties from here, his head almost under her skirt. He  _ wants _ his head under her skirt. He takes Taako's suggestion and conjures a mage hand, giving her panties a tug between two ethereal fingers.

“You too,” he says. He feels Taako's fingers grow slick against his ass.

Lucretia's hands pull her skirt up so she can find her underwear, and she slides it off and throws it to the side. She reaches for the back of the skirt but Kravitz stops her with the mage hand.

“No, leave that on,” he says. Then he gasps, because one of Taako's fingers has slid past the muscles of his hole, pressing right against his prostate. He moans, running the ghostly fingers of the mage hand down Lucretia's groin, sliding a finger in between her lips. She ruts against it.

Taako slips another finger into Kravitz, scissoring him open. “Taaaaako,” Kravitz moans, watching Lucretia leak and squirm in front of him. He runs a thumb over her clitoris, making her jerk.

“Yeeees?”

“Just fuck me already,” Kravitz hisses.

“If you insist,” Taako intones, shifting behind him. He hears some clothing rustling and then feels Taako's dick against his ass, his skirt still brushing against Kravitz's thighs. Kravitz presses a second finger into Lucretia and circles her clit with the thumb of the mage hand, thankful that he can make it move at impossible angles. He feels her thighs tense against the movement, her fingers working their way into his hair. His ear flicks against her knee.

Taako slides his way in, making him shudder. His body tingles and his cock throbs, begging for attention. Kravitz grips the sheets with his hands and pants as Taako starts moving, jerking against Lucretia.

“S-slow down,” Kravitz moans, and Taako obliges. He pulls Lucretia in closer, moving the mage hand up to attend to her clit while he licks her folds clean. Taako seems to get the idea, keeping his pace slow and steady. Kravitz dances on the edge nonetheless, simultaneously close and painfully far from orgasm. 

Kravitz breathes in the smell of Lucretia's cunt, head spinning. He rolls her clit between two fingers and then swaps places, listening to her whine as he moves away. The fingers of the mage hand are back, though, curling inside her, and Kravitz licks up the bottom of her clit, wrapping around it and sucking.

“Oh,” Lucretia gasps, unravelling in an instant. Taako immediately picks up the pace, and Lucretia takes only a few seconds to recover before she's pushing Kravitz more upright, reaching for his dripping cock. He shivers and buries his face in her neck, already so close his entire body feels tense.

Taako's fingers dig into his hips, movement growing erratic as he reaches his own orgasm. He spasms as he finishes, spilling into Kravitz. White spots swim in Kravitz's vision. His focus narrows down to Lucretia's hand, moving fast, and he comes on the sheets underneath him, his body full and overflowing with happy tingling sensation. Kravitz loses all the will and energy to hold himself upright and he thinks he hears Lucretia say something as she catches him. Taako chuckles behind him. Her arms are so lean and strong, like the wood of a fine bow.

He comes back to himself curled into Taako's side, Lucretia's head on his bare torso. “Look who's awake,” she murmurs, cheek vibrating against his stomach. “Would you like a bath?”

“Yes, please.”

Lucretia sits up, and the bed shifts as her weight leaves it. Kravitz makes a needy noise.

“Oh shush, you said you wanted a bath,” she scolds. She leaves, and Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako, who wiggles into him.

Lucretia comes back out five minutes later. “Bath's almost ready. Are you going to walk out there, or do I have to carry you?”

Taako sits up, grumbling something about dignity, but Kravitz just holds out his arms. He doesn't even want to try to stand on his legs right now, and he's too blissed out to be embarrassed. Lucretia chuckles and scoops him up bridal style in her arms. She follows Taako to the bathroom.

“You're the eldest and you still manage to be an absolute baby,” Taako laughs as Lucretia lowers him into the steaming hot bathwater.

“I don't care. Feels nice,” Kravitz says. They have a big bathtub thanks to some wizard bullshit, and it's very handy. It means that Lucretia can climb in next to him, and Taako slides his legs between his and flops down on his chest and his whole head goes under the water. “Sleepy.”

“No kidding, Krav,” Taako says.

“Mhm.” he rolls his head around till it's on Lucretia's shoulder.

“Hey, don't fall asleep in the bath, idiot.”

Kravitz falls asleep in the bath.

 

Kravitz wakes up in a lighting he can identify as mid-morning sun. He's warm and sleepy in the best way possible. There's only one problem with the overall situation: Neither Taako nor Lucretia are in the bed with him.

He groans and forces himself to sit up, chasing away the last of the sleepy feeling. He's still completely naked, but he feels clean, so the bath must have happened without him at some point last night. He grabs a pair of boxers from the dresser and puts them on, heading out into the hall. He can hear Taako and Lucretia talking in the kitchen, now. He enters the room, blinking in the sunlight. It's golden in here, and peaceful.

“Look who's awake,” Lucretia looks up and smiles. She's doodling flowers in her notebook. “Did you sleep alright? You must have been exhausted.”

“I didn't notice I was exhausted till I fell asleep, to be perfectly honest,” Kravitz says. “I slept very well, though, thank you.”

“Good to hear.” She goes back to drawing.

“Do you want pancakes, babe?” Taako asks, sliding one off the pan and onto a plate.

“Uh- Sure,” He says, pulling up a chair. “By the way, uh, sorry about that. I'm not usually so… vulnerable.”

“Isn't that the point of our relationship, though?”

“I'm sorry?”

Lucretia gives him a Mona Lisa smile. “We need someone to be vulnerable around, sometimes. Especially us, because we can't be vulnerable out there. That's why we have each other.”

“That's cheesy, Lucy-lu,” Taako says.

Kravitz smiles.

  
  



End file.
